Mortes Na Estrada
by Fox Nine
Summary: Dunia dalam bahaya, semua orang berubah menjadi zombie. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura seorang anggota penyelamat dunia AKATSUKI, mereka diberi misi menyelamatkan Hinata putri Perdana Mentri dari kota Tokyo.


**Mortes Na Estrada**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Horror, and Romance**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Hinata, Sasuke X Sakura**

 **Wanrning : Typo, OOC, Police!Naru, Zombie Attack**

 **Summary : Dunia dalam bahaya, semua orang berubah menjadi zombie. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura seorang anggota penyelamat dunia AKATSUKI, mereka diberi misi menyelamatkan Hinata putri Perdana Mentri dari kota Tokyo.**

 **Prolog**

Tokyo adalah kota yg ramai dan pafat, banyak penduduk yg tinggal disana, dari anak2 sampai dewasa hidup berdampingan, tetapi semua itu musnah sudah.

Semua itu berawal dari sebuah penelitian ekperimen menghidupkan orang yg sudah mati, berhasil tetapi GAGAL.

Mayat2 yg di hidupkan itu memangsa manusia hidup dan merubahnya menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Mayat2 itu menyebar keseluruh kota, provinsi, negara, bahkan dunia.

Para petinggi2 berbagai negara membentuk organisasi penyelamat umat manusia yaitu AKATSUKI.

 **Chapter 1**

 **24/10/20XX**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihatlah 5 orang, 3 orang pria dan satu wanita berdiri tegak memhadap 1 orang yg sedang duduk di kursinya.

"Kakashi, aku memanggilmu dan Tim 7, memberikan misi menyelamtkan putri Perdana Mentri Jepang dari Tokyo ke tempat evakuasi korban selamat, ini profilnya" ucap orang sudah berumur memakai seragam Jendral berwarna hitam dengan banyak pangkat di atas kantong bajunya A.K.A Hiruzen memberikan profil.

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, kalian harus membawa ke tempat evakusi dengan selamat" lanjut Hiruzen.

"Coba ku lihat" ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, mata biru laut, dengam tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya A.K.A Naruto merebut profil yg di pegang Kakashi selaku kapten Tim 7.

"Wah.. dia sangat cantik" lanjut Naruto.

"Baka!" ucap gadis berambut pink sepundak, mata hijau kebiruan A.K.A Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"I-ittai!" teriak Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

"Cih, tidak berguna" ucap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan jabrik kebelakang, mata hitam A.K.A Sasuke.

"Apa kau, Teme!" teriak Maruto kesal.

"Kalian hormati atasan kalian" ucap Kakashi datar.

Mereka bertiga mematung dengan keringat dingin mengiasi wajah mereka.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Hiruzen.

Naruto mengacuhkan tangan.

"Anu.. eh Jendral, bukanya Tokyo tempat berawalnya virus itu, bisa jadi saja tidak ada yg selamat" ucap Naruto.

"Pertanyaan yg bagus, begini Hinata itu sudah kami lacak dan hasilnya dia masih hidup, lokasinya saat ini dia berada di sekolah Konoha High School, mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi, jadi ku harap kalian cepat selamatkan dia, karna waktu peluncuran bom nuklir akan terjadi seminggu dari sekarang" jawab Hiruzen.

"Kalian memiliki waktu 4 hari untuk menyelamatkan Hinata" ucap Hiruzen.

"Siap pak" ucap mereka kompak dan tegas.

"Jika tidak ada pertanyaan kalian boleh pergi" ucap Hiruzen.

Tim 7 berjalan keluar ruangan menuju markas mereka.

"Apa misi ini akan sulit?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Aku juga tidak tau, karna misi kita di Tokyo" balas Kakashi.

"Kau takut, Dobe" cibir Sasuke.

"Cih, siapa yg takut, aku ini anggota elit AKATSUKI" ucap Naruto sedikit membanggakan.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar terus" ucap Sakura memereraikan mereka, sementar Kakashi hanya geleng2 kepala.

Skip Time

Para anggota Tim 7 sedang memepersiapkan persenjatana.

Naruto mengenakan baju berwarna biru lengan panjang dengan logo awan merah di lengan atasnya, rompi anti peluru, jelana biru panjang, sepatu kulit, dan Handsfree di kuping kirinya, Naruto mengambil senjata AUG-A3 K-5, dan Melee. ( bayangin aja karakter pb acid pool tanpa helm dan penutup wajah).

Sasuke mengenakan baju berwarna biru lengan panjang dengan logo awan merah di lengan atasnya, rompi anti peluru, jelana biru panjang, sepatu kulit, dan Handsfree di kuping kirinya, Sasuke mengambil senjata P90, K-5, dan Melee. ( bayangin aja karakter pb acid pool tanpa helm dan penutup wajah).

Sakura mengenakan baju lengan pendek hanya sebatas pusar dengan logo awan merah di lengannya, rompianti peluru sebatas pusar juga, jelana biru panjang ketat, sepatu kulit tinggi sebetis, dan Handsfree di kuping kirinya, Sakura mengambil senjata STEALTH RECON SCOUT, Dual HandGun, dan Melee.

(bayangin aja karakter pb Keen Eyes tanpa helm dan penutup wajah).

Kakashi mengenakan baju berwarna biru cerah seperti bergaris2 lengan panjang dengan logo awan merah di lengan atasnya, rompi anti peluru, jelana biru cerah bergari2, sepatu kulit, dan Handsfree di kuping kirinya, Kakashi mengambil senjata 870MCS SI, MK.23 Ext, dan Melee. (bayangin aja karakter pb Leopard tanpa helm).

"Baiklah kita berangkat" ucap Kakashi berjalan di ikuti Tim 7 dibelakangnya nenuju landasan helikopter.

Skip Time

Di helikopter Naruto yg tertidur, Kakashi membaca buku nistanya, Sasuke dan Sakura jangn di tanya, mereka saling mengobrol tetapi Sakura yg mendominasi, Sasuke hanta menjawab Hn saja.

Teet! Teet! Teet!

Tiba2 saja suara sirine menggema di dalam.

"Apa yg terjadi!" teriak Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan turun" ucap Kakashi.

Helikopter pun mendarat tepat di atas gedung.

Sreek!

Pintu helikopter pun tergeser menimbulkan hebusan angin cukup cepat.

Kakashi dan Tim 7 turun dari helikopter, helikopter pun kembali naik keatas meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Kita sudah sampai, apa benar ini Tokyo" ucap Naruto memandang sekitarnya tak percaya, yg di lihanya adalah gedung tinggi yg penuh dengan asap.

"Ini sulit dipercaya" ucap Sakura.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Kakashi

"Yosh/ya/hn" ucap mereka kompak.

Kakashi dan Tim 7 menuruni tangga darurat dengan langkah kaki menggema.

"Dobe, bisa kau pelankan langkahmu" ucap Sasuke.

"Suut.. Teme, kau bisa dengar ada langkah kaki selain langkah kaki kita" ucap Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Kapten" ucap Naruto.

"Ya aku tau, siap kan senjata kalian" ucap Kakashi memberi intruksi.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura Reload senjata mereka.

"Sudah siap" ucap Kakashi.

Mereka semua menganguk, kakashi dan Tim 7 kembali berjalan sampai pintu darurat yg di atasnya logo angka 20.

"Kita tak ada jalan lain, setiap 10 lantai punya tangga darurat sendiri2, jadi kita lewat tangga darurat yg satunya" ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi memegang knop pintu.

"Naruto lindungi aku, Sasuke dan Sakura tetap awasi" ucap Kakashi.

Naruto berdiri tepat di samping Kakashi.

"Kau siap" ucap Kakashi.

Yg di balas anggukan Naruto mengacungkan senjatanya.

Ceklek!

Pintu darurat terbuka membuat decitan yg menggema keseluruh ruang, membuat para zombie merespon suara.

"Aarrgg"

Para zombie berjalan dengan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

"Sial!" ucap Kakashi.

"Cepat kita pergi" ucap Kakaahi berjalan meyusuri lantai bersama Tim 7 dibelakangnya.

Saat di perepatan jalan Kakashi melihat bayangan mendekat.

"Mereka kemari, cepat sembunyi" ucap Kakashi.

Mereka mencari tempat sembunyi masing2, Naruto dengan Kakashi, Sasuke dengan Sakura.

"Aaarrrggghh"

Suara erangan zombie semakin mendekat.

"Sial!, apa boleh buat" Naruto mengambil K-5.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

3 peluru bersarang di otak zombie, suara tembakan menggema, para Zombie berlari mendekat.

"Run!" teriak Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Tim 7 berlari meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, para zombie makin menggila mengejar.

"Cepat cari tangga darurat" ucap Kakashi

Kakashi dan Tim 7 melihat2 sekitar mereka sambil berlari.

"Sial! Kalian cepat cari biar aku dan Sasuke menahan mereka" ucap Naruto

Kakashi kembali berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau siap Teme" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu, Dobe" balas Sasuke.

Mengarahkan senapan mereka kedepan.

Puluhan zombie mulai mendekat.

"Sekarang" ucap Naruto

Drrrrrtttt! Drrrrrrttt! Drrrrrrttt!

Suara senapan menggema.

Para zombie yg di depan mulai berjatuhan.

"Aarrrrggghh"

Suara zombie makin memanas.

"Tidak akan mempan" ucap Sasuke

"Naruto, Sasuke kami sudah menemukanya kalian lari kebelakang, belok kiri, terus lurus, belok kanan, disana ada pintu merah itu dia" uca Kakashi lewat Handsfree.

"Ayo" ucap Naruto.

"Hn" balas Sasuke.

Mereka berlari mengikuti intruksi Kakashi, para zombie semakin mengejar mereka.

"Cepat kalian masuk" ucap Sakura didepan pintu.

Naruto dan Sasuke tangga darurat, pintu tangga itu di janggal pakai linggis.

"Kau baik2 saja, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura meraba wajab Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Sudah mesra2nya, kita lanjutkan" ucap Kakashi

Yg di balas anggukan mereka.

 **Bersambung**

 **Kritik dan Saran**

 **Review!**


End file.
